Valentine Mishaps
by DragonRiderNT
Summary: Modern AU. Human!Toothless. Valentine's Day is tomorrow and Hiccup has nothing for his girlfriend. However, his best friend is there to help.


**Valentine Mishaps**

"I'm hopeless!" The auburn haired boy buried his head in his hands, letting out a frustrated cry. "Valentine's Day is tomorrow and I have nothing for Astrid!"

"Hiccup, chill. You'll find something," came the response from the black-haired boy. He leaned back on his chair, putting his hands behind the head. He was completely relaxed compared to his anxious friend. Even having completely different natures, the two were best friends since kindergarten.

The Night Fury café was their favorite place. It was a great place for doing homework, meeting friends, or just lounging. The food was delicious and not expensive. Besides, there weren't buzzing teenagers crowding it every afternoon.

"I can't! I've been thinking about this since January and I still have nothing," answered Hiccup, landing his head on the table with a thump. There was no hope.

Seeing his friend's miserable state, Toothless sighed. He stood up and took his black leather jacket.

"Where are you going?" asked Hiccup, raising his head. Toothless paid the bill and looked at Hiccup. "Get up, I can't put up with your miserableness anymore. I'll help you."

Hiccup beamed and quickly stood to his feet. Taking his jacket, he ran after Toothless.

* * *

"Welcome to the place, where you can find everything-Berk mall!" Toothless yelled as they entered the mall. He got a few stares from people around him, but he didn't seem to care.

The mall was the favorite place of all Berkians. Teens were having meetings with friends, kids were playing in playgrounds, and the elders were playing chess or just sitting near the fountains. There was everything you could ask for- shopping, games, movie theatre, food.

The two headed towards the shops.

"Okay, the first shop we will be going to is… this one!" Toothless said dragging him to the said store. They went to the female section and Hiccup came to halt. It was enormous! Not only but also it was full of girls!

After sweeping his eyes over the crowd, he could say that most of them were Queen Bees. He instantly knew that there would be nothing for Astrid, but decided to give it a chance.

He went to the rack near him and began looking.

"Why is everything pink!" exclaimed Hiccup frustrated. All shirts were damn pink! He would go crazy!

"Well, I quite like this one," Toothless said smirking. He was holding a pink shirt with 'Barbie' writing on it. Hiccup looked at him with a horrified expression. "You know that Astrid will kill me the second she saw that!"

Toothless chuckled and put the shirt back. "Okay, I don't think we'll find something, um, _adequate_ in here," he said. Hiccup nodded and they headed towards the exit. He was glad to be out of that pink world.

The next visits to the shops weren't successful too.

"Hiccup! I found the perfect shirt!" Toothless yelled running to his friend with a red sleeveless shirt in his hands. He stood in front of Hiccup, holding the shirt. "What'd ya think? Say that I'm great, huh, huh?"

Hiccup sighed and began rubbing his temples. "Toothless, that's the same shirt Astrid wore today in school." Toothless' brows furrowed and he looked at the shirt. "Are you sure?" Hiccup nodded mutely.

"Hmm, Hiccup. Which one of these two shirts is better?" Toothless asked holding two shirts. Hiccup looked at them and gave an exasperated sigh.

"Toothless, they're the same," he answered calmly. His friend looked at him with wide eyes.

"They are not! These are different shades of black!"

The two friends continued walking through the mall. Toothless was still a bit offended of Hiccup. Those two shirts weren't the same! One was onyx and the other-raven! Hiccup will never understand the difference.

"Okay we didn't get any luck with dress shops," he said to his friend. "Maybe we'll try our luck there?" Toothless pointed to the cosmetics shop besides them.

"Astrid doesn't wear cosmetics," Hiccup stated. That was right. Of all twelve years knowing Astrid, he had never seen her wearing cosmetics. She preferred showing her natural beauty and that was one of the things he loved about her.

"But we can try the perfumes. She wears perfumes, right?"

"Well, yeah," Hiccup answered quiet hesitant. He wasn't sure about all of this.

"Then let's go." Toothless pushed him inside. Different aromas entered Hiccup's nostrils. They hadn't even tried three perfumes as he began feeling nauseous. His head was spinning from all the smells.

Toothless might have noticed that since he began taking him to the exit.

"Ah, the smell of fresh pizza!" Hiccup yelled as they got out. In front of them was the food court and delicious smells of food were coming from there. "I thought I would never be able to smell it again!"

Toothless chuckled at his friend's antics and began looking around. The perfume store was now out of the option too. They needed to think of something else.

"Hey, isn't that a sports shop?" came Hiccup's voice. Toothless looked towards the direction Hiccup was pointing. "Well, yes. What are we waiting for? As far as I remember Astrid is crazy about sports!" he yelled and ran towards the shop. It was already getting late and they needed to quicken a bit.

They entered Nadder's sports and began looking around.

"Maybe this one?" Toothless asked gesturing to the punching bag. "She already has that," Hiccup said going deeper into the shop.

"And this?" Toothless asked holding two dumbbells. "She has that too," came Hiccup's answer. Toothless put them back.

He gestured to the basketball basket with an exasperated expression. Hiccup waved that off too. The black-haired boy sighed. "Is there something in here that Astrid doesn't have?"

"Wait a minute." Hiccup took a scan in the room. "Nope."

Toothless sighed and they got out. They had gone to almost every shop in the mall and couldn't find anything suitable.

"See! There's nothing I can buy!" Hiccup exclaimed, running his hand through his hair.

At this point, Toothless didn't know what to say. He couldn't help his friend. He began heading towards the ice cream parlor. "I'll get ice cream. I think you need it."

Hiccup nodded wordlessly and sat at the bench next to them, burying his face in his hands. Toothless got the ice cream and sat next to his friend. He handed him his favorite vanilla cone and began eating his chocolate one. There was a sheer silence between the two.

"Maybe you can get her flowers and chocolate?" Toothless suggested. Seeing Hiccup's expression, he turned back to his ice cream. "No? Okay."

They both had already eaten their ice creams, nevertheless, the silence continued. Toothless was fidgeting with his zipper when suddenly Hiccup leaped to his feet. "Where are you going?" Toothless asked confused.

Hiccup didn't turn back and continued determinedly walking away. Toothless had no choice but to follow him. Hiccup entered a jewelry store that was in front of them and approached the counter. "Um, good afternoon."

"Good afternoon, sir," the girl said with a soft smile. Her brown hair was gathered in a bun and the badge on the soft pink shirt was saying 'Annie'.

"Um, do you have that axe necklace that is drawn on the window poster," he asked a hope in his eyes. When Hiccup saw the necklace, he knew that it was perfect. It reminded him of Astrid. The axe looked just like the one she had in her bedroom.

However, his hopes were crashed.

"I'm sorry, but the last one was bought around twenty minutes ago," said Annie, the sympathy visible in her chocolate brown eyes.

Hiccup shoulders slumped. "You don't have another one? Maybe in the storage?"

The girl shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. We'll receive new ones only on Monday."

Hiccup sighed in defeat. "Okay, thank you," he said meekly and left the store, heading towards the mall's exit. He didn't have anything to do in there anymore. Toothless threw a glance at the store and ran after his friend.

* * *

It was Valentine's day and all the couples were wishing each other good day and giving presents. Hiccup was standing near his locker nervously tapping his foot. His palms were so sweaty that he feared that he might drop the flowers and the chocolate he was holding.

Everything was over. Astrid would see his lame gift and understand that she didn't need a fishbone for a boyfriend. She'll break up with him and he'll be alone forever.

Hiccup looked at the clock. Where was Toothless!? He was always the first person who came to school. Today, when he needed him the most he decided to show up late. Hiccup cursed under his breath. He was going to spend the worst moment of his life without his best friend.

Suddenly, the school doors burst open and the school entered panting Toothless. He quickly scanned the crowd and noticing Hiccup ran to him.

"Toothless?" Hiccup asked confused, as his friend stood in front of him panting. "Why are you looking like… this?"

Toothless didn't answer and pushed a small white box into his hand. "What is th-" Hiccup didn't have time to finish as Toothless turned him and he saw Astrid walking towards him. He quickly regained his composure and put a smile on his face.

"Happy Valentine's day, Milady," he said giving her a hug. It was a bit uncomfortable with the flowers, chocolate and the mysterious box. However, she didn't seem to mind.

"Happy Valentine's day, babe," Astrid whispered to his ear, sending shivers down Hiccup's spine. He broke the hug and gave her the flowers and the chocolate. He kept the box, still not knowing what was in it.

Astrid quickly took the gifts and sniffed the red roses. They were her favorite. She excitedly took a package from her backpack and gave it to him. "I got this for you," she said. "C'mon open it!"

Astrid was biting her lip from excitement and Hiccup decided not to make her wait. He ripped the paper and took the rectangular object out. It was a new sketchbook. He looked at it in awe. It was from high-quality leather and had a black wrap on it. Hiccup had never seen such great work.

"I saw that yours was ending, so I got you this," she said smiling radiantly.

"Thank you, Astrid. I have no words," Hiccup answered, staring at the sketchbook. The guilt hit him harder. Astrid had gotten him such an amazing gift and he just gave her flowers and chocolate.

Hiccup looked at the white little box in his hands and then at Toothless. His friend gave him thumbs up and Hiccup chose to trust him.

"Uh, I also got you this," he said stretching his hand. Astrid took the little white box and opened it. She gasped and took out the little silver axe pendant.

"What?" Hiccup was bewildered. That was the same axe he wanted to buy. The girl said they didn't have anymore. How did Toothless get it?

Thankfully, Astrid didn't notice his little slip up as she continued staring at the little axe in her hands.

"Hiccup… This is amazing," she said. She connected her lips with his, giving him a quick peck. "Thank you, babe! Can you help me to put it on?" she asked turning her back to Hiccup and giving him the necklace.

Hiccup's fingers moved as he clipped the pendant, barely registered anything. His brain couldn't process how it got in there. The bell rang, and Astrid giving Hiccup a peck on the cheek ran to her class. However, Hiccup didn't rush to the classroom. Instead, he turned and began heading towards his friend who was leaning on the lockers, a smug smile on his face.

"Thank you, Toothless. You're the best, Toothless," the black-haired boy said cheerfully.

"Well, yes. But how did you get the necklace?" Hiccup asked. Toothless couldn't have crafted it. He couldn't craft to save his life. It was definitely out of the option.

"Well…"

"Toothless! I think my brain will explode!" Hiccup yelled throwing his hands up in the air.

Toothless chuckled. "Okay, okay. When I got home, I googled the name of the store. Apparently, they have a subsidiary. I called them and they had the necklace, so I went there in the morning and got it. That's why I was late."

"Oh," Hiccup said. Now everything was clear. He was so disappointed yesterday that he didn't even think about looking elsewhere. "Thanks, bud. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Probably hiding from Astrid," Toothless answered truthfully.

Hiccup chuckled. His friend was right. His friend was incredibly right.

**Hey guys! Happy Valentine! I hope you all had a good day. I got this idea when I was buying presents for Christmas. I'm awful at it! I just can't decide what to buy and in the end, it's my mom who buys them (she just gets too annoyed by me) :P **

**Anyways, I hope you liked this one-shot. Please tell me what you think and see you next time :)**


End file.
